ATARI Omega300
The ATARI Omega300 aka ATARI Ω 300 is the first Omegadream's Home Computer .Produced by ATARI HCS and developed by Omegadream, this console was a home computer based on the model of the first Minitel (for " Médium interactif par numérisation d'information téléphonique ", translated by "interactive medium by scanning telephone information").This computer is the third ATARI home computer in the serie of ATARI 8-bit.A lot of games on this consoles are remakes of famous Arcade games. Historical Context In 1979, Omegadream was founded in France to be a sponsor and a developer of the Minitel (French videotext online service from 1980 to 2012), but finally the company decided to make a Home computer with ATARI, the first prototype of the computer originaly named Omegatari was finaly abandoned.Later in 1980, Omegadream recuperate a part of copyrights of the minitel and another version of the future Home computer is strated based on the model of the Minitel 1.After all, The home computer is released under the name of ATARI Omega300 later after the released of the Minitel 1, but due to the large similarities beetwin the home computer and the Videotext online service, France Telecom & Laposte (holders of the minitel online service) make a trial against ATARI & Omegadream.Although the court has ruled in favor ATARI & Omegadream, all prospective projects of the two companies was abandonned and later Omegadream began developing home consoles with Nintendo. Note also the similarities beetwin the palettes of colors of minitel 1 (rigth) and the ATARI Omega300 (left) European Version Due to the multiple problems of the American Version of the ATARI Ω 300, the European Version has been modified to avoid technical complications, firstly the appearance is not the same as the U.S. version, and the graphical system has been changed too (the graphical system is similar to the Vectrex Games list One of the main objects of ATARI and Omegadream when creating the ATARI Ω 300 is to make remakes of games from the Magnavox Odyssey and the major part of the 1972-1978 console's games but with new capacities. *Analogic ( Magnavox Odyssey ) *Baseball ( Magnavox Odyssey ) *Brain Wave ( Magnavox Odyssey ) *Football ( Magnavox Odyssey ) *Hockey ( Magnavox Odyssey ) *Invasion ( Magnavox Odyssey ) *Tennis ( Magnavox Odyssey ) *Mario Bros. ( Arcade ) *Pong ( APF TV Fun ) Models *Original version (US) : The basic version of the home computer, a screen with a keyboard ( two in one ) with a cartridge drive behind the screen. Memory ( video ) : 8 Ko - 48 Ko RAM . Colors : 6 same colors in all games : Dark Blue, Ligth Blue, Green, Yellow, White, Black (From the minitel colors system . Sound : 8-BIT sounds effects and music(similar to the Master System from SEGA ). *European version : The " version 2 " of the ATARI Omega300, A screen with a mainframe and a keyboard ( the whole is separated ) with a cartdridge driver on the CPU. Memory ( video ) : 1 kilobyte . Colors : 16 colors . Sound : 8-BIT sounds effects and " 10-BIT"musics ( like the Intellevision ). *Japenese version : The last produced version, based on the European version but with the name of ATARI オメガコンピュータシステム ( ATARI Omega Computer System ). *ATARI Omegalike \ Omega-like : A Home Console with the same capacities of the ATARI Omega300 Home Computer. *ATARI Omegamme : The last version of the Home Computer, a portable version sale with a cartdridge that's containing all the games of the European version.